Star Wars: Universe
by liebedero
Summary: AU:Anakin and Obi-Wan race together to save Mace and the others,before the Emperor can kill them,but the 'mission'takes a turn for the worse,changing the course of history,and life. Obi-Wan must learn that things happen for a reason. ROTS AU.
1. Destiny

**A/N: Before anyone says or does anything. This is an AU, Revenge fic, Obi-centric featuring some new characters and a major character death. Also, I only have two chapters written and am not sure when I'll get around to typing up another one, much less thinking it up. But I feel that it is too good for me not to put up here. And before anyone begins the bashing-Anakin is my favourite character, I was just having a weird "I love Obi" moment, so, yeah.**

* * *

Star Wars: Universe: Destiny

A sharp shattering pain halted in his heart. Her voice called to him in mourning. 'No,'. It was all he could do to stemm the emotion running from within his very soul, crying out for her. But he had been told to wait. And gut instinct, not clouded by the dark side, told him that all would end in disaster if he so much as moved an inch.

* * *

It was silent in the room, where Obi-Wan sat with his best friend and former Padawan Learner, Anakin Skywalker. Upon his return to Coruscant, Kenobi had found Anakin waiting in distress in the Council Chambers of the Jedi Temple. He was alone and a great feeling of anguish surrounded him. Kenobi was thankful that he had returned when he had, for, he felt that if he had been a moment later, Anakin would have been gone and all hope would have been lost.

So there they sat, waiting in silence, barely moving save to breathe. Anakin was tense. _Tense as that time __**I **__fell into that nest of Gundarks! _Obi-Wan thought to himself, trying to lighten the mood in the room. But then Anakin's head turned sharply, in unison with Obi-Wan's, in the direction of the Supreme Chancellor's Chambers. "Something has happened!" Anakin's voice was shaking liberally and his breathing had sharpened.

"I sense it too," Kenobi's eyes had gone wide at the sudden and wholly perceptible change in the force.

Already the duo was on their feet and rushing out of the council chamber. They were running along the halls of the temple when Anakin spoke.

"Obi-Wan, I have reason to believe the worst of Palpatine. I informed Master Windu that I suspected the Chancellor of _being _the Sith Lord that we had been searching for," Anakin informed his former Master as the two slid into a speeder, and took off.

"And you believe it to be true?"

"All the more,"

"Then we better hurry. It seems that the dark side has gotten stronger, clouding the Force even more,"

"Yes Master,"

"I'm not your Master any longer Anakin," Obi-wan intoned as the speeder came to a halt. "You are your own Master now,"

"Kriff the damn traffic," Anakin swore as he pulled up, steering the speeder upwards and over the heavy flow of traffic, speeding away in the direction of the disturbance.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan shook his head warily as he tightened his grip on his armrest in the speeder, hanging on for dear life.

"You _always _have a bad feeling Obi-Wan,"

"No. But this is a _bad, _bad feeling,"

"You shouldn't worry so much,"

"You don't worry at all,"

"That's not true, but I wish it was,"

His enigmatic response caught Obi-Wan off guard. _What is he talking about? Oh, force, pray that this is a good idea. I hope he hasn't gone and gotten himself into anything __**too **__rash._

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin shouted to him over the roar of the wind against their open topped speeder. "I have something to tell you!"

"Is now the best time?"

"I'm afraid that there may not be a better time!"

Obi-Wan's heart sank. Anakin was right. If indeed Palpatine was the Sith Lord, then both their lives could end with just the one battle.

"What is it Anakin?"

"I…I- I broke the Jedi code, Master!"

"How, Anakin?"

"I love Padmé! I married her! And I'm to be a father!" Obi-Wan looked over at his friend, taking in the almost suspected news of Anakin's affections. His features were set, his eyes held just the smallest amount of glassiness, tears unshed for his wife.

"I understand! And the child?"

"If I die, Obi-Wan…You'll take care of them, keep mother and child safe for harm, from the Sith?"

"I promise you Anakin, I will do all that you ask of me,"

From a moment the only sound was the rushing of the wind as they approached the chambers.

"Thank You,"

"You know I would not desert you," _But you could have told me sooner, _Obi-Wan thought, but to himself, it was not the time to be arguing with Anakin, or reprimanding him. "You are my brother Anakin. Remember that," They had disembarked from the speeder at the landing just below the Chancellor's veranda. The sounds of sabers clashing could be heard from above.

"We may be too late," Obi-Wan hazard to guess as they ran the flight of stairs. The lift had been disabled in light of what was going on a floor above. The sounds of battle could still be heard above and the two got there none too soon.

"The Sith will rule and _you, pathetic Jedi_, will be _destroyed!"_ Sidious was spitting out the words with a vengeance when the two Jedi arrived. Two other Jedi Masters lay dead on the floor just after the lift entrance. On the veranda, Mace Windu and Sidious were locked in battle.

"We go in together, Anakin,"

"As always Master,"

Their lightsabers ignited and both were running towards the two battling, Anakin on the right, Obi-Wan on the left. And the battle some fourteen years ago came rushing back to Obi-Wan.

* * *

Korah Daanyah Korah Rahtahmah / Nyohah Keelah Korah Rahtahmah  
Syadho Keelah Daanyah Rahtahmah

Korah

_The Jedi were fighting side by side against the Sith Apprentice, or Lord. Neither was sure which the demon-like Sith was. He fought viciously, like an animal, with his two sided saber and was well matched against the two well trained and tuned Jedi. Obi-Wan the young Padawan Learner was flung off the side. He used the force to shoot upward and back onto the platform where his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn and the Demon-Sith were fighting. They ran periodically through the laser gates getting to one another when they could. But Obi-Wan was stopped. The barrier closed on him, and his Master was tiring and would be fighting alone. He wouldn't make it. The other gate opened and the Jedi Master and the Demon-Sith began clashing at one another again. But the Sith was too fast. One sharp thrust and his blade sank into Qui-Gon's chest. _

_ "NOOO!"_

_

* * *

_

Mace Windu had dropped minutes ago, unconscious, with only Obi-Wan and Anakin left to fight the Sith Lord. They had made their way from the Chancellor's Chambers, just off of the Senate Building and into the massive gathering chamber itself. Hopping from one floating Representative's hover to the next they had continued their fight, almost in parallel to his flashback of almost fifteen years past.

And now he was cut off from Anakin. Just like before. Just like Qui-Gon Jinn.

Anakin and Sidious were clashing blades. Anakin was swinging down over his head, and with an about slash. The Sith Lord Parried and blocked. "You would have made a good apprentice. It is too bad that I shall have to find another, after grooming you all of these years,"

Anakin was focused, concentrated, keeping his cool. Paying attention to only one thing. And then he left himself unguarded, reading for the blow.

"NOOO! ANAKIN!"

The red blade slide hideously in and out of Anakin's chest. His blue blade came out of no where, slicing as he fell to the ground, one hand clutched at his abdomen. The Sith Lord's look of shock was plastered on his face as he fell, head severed from his body, and Anakin slumped to the floor.

Obi-Wan had failed again. _Anakin! _"Anakin!" he used the force and jumped from his perch, landing precarious off the edge. _Please be alive, just for a little bit, please._

"Anakin, Anakin!" Obi-Wan stooped to his fallen brother, lifting his head into his lap. "Anakin," His eyes flickered.

"Obi-Wan," he grimaced in pain. Perhaps the cut had not been as clean as he had previously thought. He face contorted as Obi-Wan slowly shifted.

"Anakin, Anakin you can hang on," he began, feeling very much like the Padawan he had been, holding his dying Master for the last time. "You've killed him, already balance is restoring to the force,"

"Padmé, ah…take care of her, and… my child,"

"I will Anakin, I promise." Obi-Wan swallowed. He could feel Anakin slowly slipping away. "You've brought balance Anakin, fulfilled the prophecy, just like Qui-Gon said you would. You've…you've made me proud Anakin,"

The force had slipped from Anakin with his last breath, and Obi-Wan had felt it instantly. And just as when his beloved Master had died, he held his brother close and wept. _No, I've failed again, no. "_No, no, no. NOOO!"

"Obi-Wan?" Mace Windu was coming towards him on one of the hovers. "What…," Mace trailed off as he saw the grieving Jedi Master holding the body of his former apprentice. Although the dark was gone, there was also a considerable light that had disappeared. And it was then that Mace realized that it was a result of Anakin's death. "He did what was necessary Obi-Wan. He realized, that sometimes, in order to win, we must first learn to loose. He was the Chosen One. He brought light back to the force, and balance,"

"He may have done what you say, and I know it is true. But that does not change the fact that I loved him as my brother. It does not change the fact that he is gone," Obi-Wan's voice was shaky and filled with grief,"

"He is one with the force, and we will be all the stronger for it. He _will be_ forgotten,"

"No, no Mace. Far from it,"

* * *

Yoda sat in his meditation chamber. He had only just returned and there was most defiantly something amiss. Or not. It was hard to tell quite just what it was. He thought it would have been useless to try seeing in the force, but with avail he found that it was easier than expected.

It was as if a dark cloud that had enveloped the force had dissipated. It was so easy to see through the force now that Yoda was unsure it had ever been so full of the light before. But there was only one explanation. _Young Skywalker. Fulfilled his destiny he has. Brought balance to the force he has. But still something not right I sense. What could it be hrmm? _

_ He has joined with the force Master Yoda. _It was the voice of Qui-Gon Jinn. _He gave of himself for the good of others, at the cost of his life. Obi-Wan is deeply grieved. Mace Windu resilient. The other two Masters that had gone with him were killed. But, Palpatine was the Sith Lord and Anakin has met his fate. It is the extreme power of the force that was within him that you are now feeling, Master Yoda. He has joined with the force._

_

* * *

_

_ Anakin._

Anakin Skywalker was puzzled. There was a voice calling to him through the black. At first he thought that it was his brother, Obi-Wan, calling to him from life, and that, perhaps, despite the missing feelings of pain, he was still alive.

_Anakin._

The voice came again, and there was light, blinding and almost unbearable to behold. It was bright and penetrating, it was violate and yet good, whole, warm, _pure _light. It was, inasmuch as Anakin could muster to describe, the _Living _Force. So he was dead after all. But then who was it that was calling to him?

_Anakin, my boy, look to me. Come into the light. Join the living force completely. _

_ Master Qui-Gon Jinn_?

_Yes, Anakin, now hurry, come to the light; embrace it. Fulfill all aspects of your destiny, and bring light to the force. _

_ How will I bring light?_

_ Anakin, you __**are**__ the light of the Force._

_ Master?_

_ It will not be long now; we must exit this nether-space and enter the force, if we are to see corporeal space again._

_ Of course Master._

_ You have done well Anakin._

_ And Obi-Wan?_

_ He will mourn you. You were his brother, he loved you, and loves you still. _

_ My child? Padmé? What of them?_

_ I cannot say that she will not be devastated with your death. But of your children there can only come good._

_ Children?_

_ Another time. Join the force, fulfill all of the prophecy. Anakin, it is your destiny._

_

* * *

_

She paced her chambers desperately. There was a complete radio silence over the Holonet. There was only static. No one was answering their comms. There had been no attack. There had been no fighting. Anakin had not come. Obi-Wan hadn't come looking for him. The Temple was not even answering comms. She was in the dark and she hated in almost as passionately as she hated the war.

Padmé rubbed her swollen belly tenderly. "It's alright little one. Everything is going to be alright. Daddy's going to be coming soon and he will tell us everything. Absolutly everything. And we'll go home, to Naboo, in the lake Country where we belong, as a family. You and me and Daddy. Oh, Anakin, come home, come home to me Anakin. Please."

She had just sat down when she felt the immense shock hit her full force, piercing her heart and she cried out in pain and surprise. She was not a Force sensitive but her connection with Anakin was so strong… "Anakin," she could only breathe his name for fear of what had just happened.

* * *

Obi-Wan was carrying his body into the temple. In the obvious shock of the lifting of the dark from the force the Temple was seemingly in chaos. But those that were near the entrance stopped in their tracks. Obi-Wan entered, carrying Anakin's body, and Mace Windu followed, stoic yet obviously in grief.

Wordlessly a stretcher was summoned. Numerous Jedi watched on, heads bowed for their fallen comrade, as Obi-Wan placed the body of his former Apprentice upon it and followed as they went to the Medic Bay; it was the only appropriate place to house his body, even though no healer could save him.

Mace Windu and Obi-Wan left the Medi-bay, automatically heading for the Council Chambers. There _would _be a meeting; that much was certain. Anakin's sacrifice was going to become an important topic of discussion.

"Mace, I sense, someone. Possibly more than one someone. But I sense someone in my head, almost as if…"

_Obi-Wan?_ It was a female voice that resounded in his head, scared almost delusional. _Where is he? Is he alright? Is…_

But her distress took over and her voice and thoughts to him faded.

"Oh Force…"

"What is it Obi-Wan?"

"Tell the council that I will be late. And that I might be bringing a visitor,"

And with that Obi-Wan was gone, off in another direction. _Hang on Padmé. _It was all he could do to comfort her. He headed towards the hanger bay, where he was almost sure he would find her and either a droid or two with her speeder.

Keying in the unlock code, Obi-Wan waited as the doors opened and he saw her startling figure just getting out of her speeder. The Senator was heavily pregnant, there were tear streaks running down her cheeks and her lovely brown eyes were red. Her cacao coloured curls cascaded freely down her back and around her shoulders. She wore a blue evening gown, not showy or immodest, but they did not hide her condition in the least.

Senator Padmé Amidala Naberrie was pregnant with Anakin Skywalker's child. He could feel the force radiating off of her, more precisely off of her children.

"Obi-Wan!" She called to him, and ran to him as best she could, throwing her arms around him and sobbing, breathlessly. It was all he could do to comfort her, when he could not even comfort himself.

* * *

"Obi-Wan will be here in just a little, but I think that under the circumstances we'd best not wait for him to get here, rather, we should perhaps continue without him-" Mace Windu was cut off as Obi-Wan appeared in the doorway, supporting Anakin's wife, who was sobbing silently.

He sat her down in his chair; she had one hand one her stomach and was breathing soothingly to herself, trying to calm down. He still had told her nothing, but he had the awful feeling that she already knew. He sat down in the empty chair next to her.

To the inquiring looks of the other Masters that were present he intoned, "All will be explained in due time. But let us begin at the beginning. Mace Windu, I believe that you will relate that,"

Mace returned Obi-Wan's look and began. "Shortly before sunfall this evening, young Skywalker came to me with a most disturbing and heartfelt sentiment. He related to me that he just recently been with the Supreme Chancellor and suspected him of worse than just treachery-he expressed the thoughts that his good friend Palpatine was the Sith Lord that we had been looking for all along. I left with two other Masters – Kit Fisto and Siasi Tiin. We confronted the Chancellor and he revealed to his that he was indeed Sidious, as young Skywalker had feared. He then proceeded to kill Masters Fisto and Tiin, leaving only me to fight him. It was then that Obi-Wan and Young Skywalker arrived," Mace Windu left off looking to Obi-Wan.

"I had just arrived back and found Anakin waiting alone in the Council chambers, as, so he said, Mace had requested of him, and he was in considerable distress. We then sensed the deaths of Kit Fisto and Siasi Tiin and left immediately for the Chancellor's Offices where we were met by the corpses of our dead and Mace Windu battling with Darth Sidious.

"Mace was already faltering and was rendered unconscious. Anakin and I were the only two left so we fought him and ended up in the Senate Building. I was separated from Anakin, and he was fighting Sidious on his own. There was nothing else he could do. But…He…

"He let the Emperor stab him thru…" Padmé breathed sharply and began to sob once more, silently. "And he was able to catch Sidious off guard. He had a clean shot at it. As he...as he fell, he severed Palpatine's head. He-

"He did what was necessary," Mace finished for Obi-Wan.

"Joined with the force, young Skywalker has, fulfilled his destiny, brought the force into balance he has. Saved us all, he has. Left his legacy behind him, he has," with that Yoda pointed a finger in the direction of the grief stricken Senator.

"Skywalker's wife, Senator Amidala is. Carries his _children _she does. Hope, Senator, they are for you, hrmm?"

"Yes. Ani's child. Yes," Padmé murmured.

"Child, not. _Children, _yes,"

"Twins?" she breathed.

"And what are we to do about young Skywalker's transcending the code?"

"Disgrace him, in this moment of his death, we _will not!_ Ill manners would it be to disgrace him in manner such as this. Keep it quiet, still you must Senator,"

Padmé Amidala was strong enough to have composed herself even in light of the events of the day. She hiccoughed once softly and nodded. "I will do what I must to protect his memory,"

"What will we say? About Skywalker? About the _Chancellor?"_ Mace Windu asked with conviction.

"I may be able to help you there. The delegates of 2,000 were planning to vote the Supreme Chancellor out. They held me _not _to say _anything, _to _anyone. _Not even the Jedi. We did not want it to seem as though you wanted or were involved in this. The 2,000 always believed that if no one else, we could turn to the Jedi. I was told that I could enlighten one person, and chose to tell Master Kenobi, but I had not the chance. I will contact Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan and Senator Mon Mothma of Corellia. They may be able to help. I will tell them what has transpired, and if I may ask, we might have Master Kenobi in on us with this one?"

"It will be my pleasure, Padmé," Obi-Wan replied gently. He felt no qualms in addressing her as such in light of the situation. Her beloved was dead. _If only we had not gotten separated! He would be alive, for Padmé, for his children, for his brother, for the rest of the Jedi!_

_ Do not think so, my very young and naïve apprentice. You still have much to learn._

_ Qui-Gon Jinn!_

_

* * *

_

_**Holonet News Broadcast: Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker is dead, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine has been unmasked as the Evil Sith Lord Darth Sidious and had also been found dead. Senate votes today on the guilt of S.C. Palpatine v.s. suspected guilt of Jedi in light of the Death of the Hero with No Fear…**_

* * *

**Original A/N: that I forgot about...**

**This is my first SW fiction that I have posted, and so far I think that the introduction to this story went pretty well. Yes. These eight pages are a prologue to a Kenobi centric fiction. I NEVER saw that one coming either. With as much attention as I usually give Anakin, me writing a Kenobi centric piece seemed a little bit out there even for me. Actually, mainly, because of me.**

**The point is that I am an Anakin person, so I'll do my best playing with my new favorite Obi-Kenobi (leaving out the Wan was purposeful) anyway, you'll be seeing one or two new characters Originally Anakin wasn't supposed to *sniff* die till like the third or seventh chapter (one of those two) and the two new characters were supposed to appear already in the first chapter. But that didn't happen.**


	2. Master and Apprentice

**A/N: So, a kind reviewer of mine - gurnius - reminded me that format in word does not carry over into FFN doc manager format, so I updated the last chapter to include spacers indicating scene change, sorry for that! I am really happy with the response that I have gotten from this, and so, thank you to all of those who reviewed and story alerted (you know who you are) I really do appreciate the reviews, it is nice, but I never beg, I encourage. Just a little extra note. This chapter is the last that I have typed/thought up, although there is a whole story to go with it. When I'll get around to doing that is debatable, so I do apologize beforehand for not being punctual with updates, I have two AP courses to contend with at the moment, and Academic Decathlon, so my life is kinda hectic. But enough with my rambling, here you go!**

* * *

Star Wars: Universe: Master and Apprentice

* * *

_This had better be good_, Obi-Wan Kenobi thought to himself as he trudged to the Council chambers. Soon Padmé would be going into labor and she wanted him there with her. But he could not refuse a mandate to the council, even if he _was_ the council.

The Council Chambers held only two other Jedi, Master Yoda and a teenaged Padawan. Her braid was only medium in length, about what Obi-Wan would have considered three years worth of braid, hanging from behind her ear.

"Master Yoda, I am here,"

"Good, Master Kenobi, come, come in. Meet someone you must," Yoda spoke from his chair in the center of the room and waited for Obi-Wan to stand before him and the female humanoid Padawan. When he was facing them, the girl turned around.

"Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, meet Padawan Xenali Alin you must," Alin made a fluid bow from the waist, letting her arms reach down past her knees. A second later she came back up again, and cocking her head slightly to the side spoke her greeting to Obi-Wan.

"Master Kenobi, it is an honor" her voice was mature and strong and her green-gold eyes betrayed no hint of emotion, either negatively or positively. Obi-Wan searched out her Force signature.

It was a mixed sense of sorrow and the slightest bit of hate. But it was mending. There was considerable light in her Force signature. "Padawan Alin, a pleasure to meet you," he intoned after a moment.

"And for me, Master," she replied, nodding her head to the side. Obi-Wan listened closely to her reply, but it was not for the words.

_That accent… so slight, yet I am sure that I am familiar with it, _he thought to himself. "Do I detect a hint of Melida-Daan in your speech?" he asked with a slight smile.

The young Padawan perked at the name of the Planet. "Yes, Master Kenobi, Melida-Daan is my Homeplanet,"

"Melida-Daan is a sort of home for me. I lived there for some months of my youth, during my time as a padawan under Master Qui-Gon Jinn," he smiled at the memory of his beloved Master. "Master Yoda, I do not deny that this _is_ an interesting meeting, but I really must be going, Master. Senator Amidala, as you know, has requested my presence during the remainder of her pregnancy, and she was rather upset when I had to leave,"

"Understand this, I do. Have another reason for this meeting than pleasure, I do. Know it, you will. Padawan Alin. Lost her master she has. Some time ago, before your former apprentice_ you _lost. Recovered from shock, she has. Needs a new Master, she does,"

It was clear to Obi-Wan from the look on the Padawan's face that she had less idea of what the meeting was about that he did himself. He had known that Anakin would be thrown into it somewhere and somehow. All he had done since Anakin's death was spend time with his brother's pregnant wife.

They had a common grievance and they could comfort one another like no other could. Padmé had given R2-D2 over to him as a present, and for safe keeping. It seemed only fit, she had said, that Obi-Wan take care of the droid that Anakin had loved so much.

And for once it seemed that C-3P0 wasn't a nuisance or annoying. He was quiet unless absolutely necessary. And when she asked he told Padme stories from Anakin's youth. So far Padmé was holding up rather well. His memory was painful to her but she felt that the best thing was to, rather than forget him, try to learn to live with only the memory of him.

But take on another Padawan? And so soon? He was barely over the loss of Anakin. _How on earth does Master Yoda expect me to be able to deal with this? Training another Padawan when I am barely recovered from Anakin's death? It would not be a good idea. I would hardly be the best choice for this Padawan's master in such a case. _But every once in a while, although it _had_ become more frequent of late, the voice in his head was Anakin's. And, depending, he listened.

_Come now, Obi-Wan. She has lost her Master, you lost you partner. It's a perfect match. Padawan Alin can help you to heal. Try it, at least. You never know what may come if you don't try._

Yoda's methodical words interrupted Obi-Wan from his thoughts. "Make the choice to take on Padawan Alin as your apprentice, now required you are not. But along with you, take her you _will_. Consider her for apprenticeship, you must,"

"Of course Master Yoda," Obi-Wan replied, stoic as ever. "Come Padawan, we leave immediately,"

"Master Yoda," Alin bowed to the Grand master and then stepped into stride with Obi-Wan. She remained silently in step with him as they left the Council Chambers. But Obi-Wan was curious.

"Tell me, Padawan, who, who was your former master?"

She paused in her gait. "My, my Master was Terigon Renan**(made up character, I'm using creative license, the SWU is so vast…).** We served in the Outer Rim sieges for a time before we were separated. It was a terrifying time. Eventually, when my Master was found, albeit dead, they sent me home,"

Obi-Wan knew the feelings well, remembering back on Qui-Gon's death, and even then, on Anakin's feelings when they had been reunited after the Second Battle of Jabiim. Anakin had been horrified at the loss of his beloved Master. Obi-Wan had been in for much affection and attentiveness after he came back from the dead.

"I understand how you must be feeling. It is a difficult situation to find oneself in: Masterless. I hated the feeling," he turned his eyes downward and then continued walking, his Padawan initiate at his side. "I lost my Master as well. And more so, I believed that it was my fault he died. We were separated by laser fields when the killing blow was struck. There was nothing I could have done, but I still felt like I was responsible. Somehow. I felt as if I had failed,"

"And how long did you mourn your Master? For, although Master Yoda says "Mourn your friends not for they are with the Force" you cannot deny that you grieved for your fallen Master,"

_Alin is wise and thoughtful, a good quality in any Padawan and especially in one that I shall take on, _Obi-Wan thought to himself. "I did grieve. Perhaps I still do. It is of no consequence though, either way, for he _is_ with the Force,"

Alin furrowed her brow. She was displeased with Master Kenobi's response. She sighed. Nothing, it seemed was easy any longer. Especially not the being of a Jedi, Knight or Padawan Learner. "I suppose, Master,"

They walked the rest of the way to the hanger bay in silence. Obi-Wan had left his speeder there (it was one that he thought Anakin would have approved of, although he did not fly it as his former apprentice typically might have), and they did not speak again until half ways to Padmé's apartment in 500 Republica.

Alin broke the silence. "Are you close?" she asked Obi-Wan tentatively. It seemed almost a bold question and she was unsure of how Obi-Wan would take such inquisitiveness on _that_ subject. She had only heard that he was reputed as a strict follower of the Jedi Code and quite the disciplinarian, but wise and kind.

"I care for her," his reply was steady and even. "It was his last request, that I care for his wife and children, that I keep them safe. It is not a duty that I would neglect. The Senator and I have known each other along time. I know her to be a shrewd politician and a loving and caring woman. She is strong and wise and I admire that. She finds me to be a good friend and treats me as such, if not as brother-in-law of sorts," he kept his eyes on the stretch before him, 500 Republica just in the distance. "So yes, I suppose that you could say we are close,"

Obi-Wan could feel Alin studying him carefully. She was analyzing his response thoroughly, both in his facial features and in his speech. He could feel her eyes searching for the faintest hint of betrayed emotion. And he was fairly certain that there was none. But he was lying to the outside world. And the wizened Jedi Master was sure that Xenali Alin, shrewd an observer as she was, would certainly pick up on his emotional state in the coming hours that were to be spent with the expectant mother.

He had no doubt that if he acted differently than normal in Padmé's presence his Padawan would notice. The Senator, of course, would play along as if that was how things always were between them. But the unusual topics of conversation were friendly and comforting. His Padawan would be likely looking for his emotional response. So far, it seemed as if Alin was fond of reading people. Tonight would be a good exercise for her. Perhaps it would provide as a sort of initial bonding experience.

* * *

It was obvious from Padmé's initial facial expressions that she was overjoyed at seeing Obi-Wan that evening. She had come out onto the Veranda so gracefully that either Jedi could hardly believe she was pregnant. Her smile was wide despite her sad eyes and she did not try to hide her pleasure at Obi-Wan's arrival. She seemed only pleasantly surprised at her unexpected visitor and causally asked C-3PO to ready for another guest.

"Please come in Master Kenobi, Padawan Alin," she began graciously, inviting the two to sit with her on the couch. It was only unconscious thought that led her to use Obi-Wan's title. When alone, and merely being friends, he was just Obi-Wan, and she just Padmé.

"How are you feeling?" Obi-Wan decidedly asked his friend's widow as he sat.

"Obi-Wan, you know exactly how I am feeling, there is need to ask the question," she replied, seemingly listlessly, forgetting the proprieties of title. "But if you must have me say it for you, physically I feel fine, and obviously there is nothing that can take away the imminent joy of being a mother. And, as you well know, I am sad," It was a simple word, but it summed up the feeling so completely that any other word in its place would have made the feeling seem to be only an act. "I am a mix of emotion,"

"Indeed," Obi-Wan replied with a slight sigh. His Padawan was, for the moment, silent. She was more of an observer, like he, than one to speak out. _She thinks before she acts._ Another good quality trait. Renan had been doing a good job.

"Do you know the gender of the children?" Alin inquired slowly; she felt herself on unstable ground with that question.

"I do not Xenali. It was something which my husband and I decided would be a nice surprise," she responded after a moment's hesitation. The gender of her children was most important to her. When she did not know that she was carrying twins she had longed for a boy. Anakin however had longed for a girl.

"I hope for a boy and a girl, but, no matter their gender, my children are a gift, and I already love them dearly," The words were heartfelt and it was obvious how much she loved being an expectant mother. But Xenali Alin was not here to analyze the Senator of Naboo.

_He wishes for this to be an exercise regarding my ability to read people. He means me to read his emotions, his feelings. I am sure of it. It is what Master Kenobi __**would**__ think of as an initial bonding exercise. _She was looking to her Master quite intently. On the outside he appeared merely pleased with the conversation.

Obi-Wan again sensed with some mild discomfort his new Padawan's intense gaze resting upon him. He had already begun speaking with Padmé again, but her gaze had not strayed from his calm and masked features. _She is certainly making no secret of the fact that she is trying to read me. It is not that she is having trouble focusing. No, she can read me just fine. She __**wishes**__ me to know that she has determined her exercise. She __**wants**__ to make me uncomfortable. _

"Thank you, Obi-Wan for returning, I see know why it was so urgent that you leave," Amidala gestured her hand to Alin. "Was it imperative that you take on a new Padawan?" she asked curiously.

"No, indeed I was presented with a new Padawan. I still have yet to decide whether or not to take her on," he turned to his contemplative Padawan. "She is doing very well," Although the statement may have made little sense to Amidala, it was not so much intended for her as for Xenali Alin.

* * *

The night was drawing to a close and Coruscant's artificial sun, the city itself, was supplying all light to the massive city/planet. Obi-Wan sat in the pilot's seat of the speeder. He set the ignition switches and stated the engine. As he began to fly away from Padmé's Veranda he saw C-3PO and the Senator waving at him from the balcony.

They had not been traveling long when Alin spoke. "You care for her, Master, but that is a severe understatement. You care _deeply _for her and her children. They are strong in the Force. I could already feel their distinct Force signatures. They are a boy and a girl. The Boy is quiet and calm, but inquisitive; the Girl is energetic, eager, and inquisitive like her brother. But that is surprising. If you don't mind the acknowledgment of it, they are indeed Skywalker's children, as distinctly submerged within the Force as they are,"

"You did very well in your first exercise and I am please with your capabilities. You are determined and thoughtful. Perhaps the thing that I have noticed most is how observant you are. You made no secret of the fact that you knew exactly what your exercise was to be. You stared the acknowledgment of it directly into me," he intoned with a chuckle.

Alin went slightly pink. "As you said, I am very determined. But I must ask you; why did the Senator not hide her natural behavior around you when I was present? She seemed as open with you through her emotions as I would assume she is normally," Xenali Alin seemed to the wizened Master to be more comfortable with him already. She was readily and less hesitantly asking questions of him; there was no uncertainty in her eyes or in her thoughts any longer. He could already see that.

Kenobi mentally likened her to a buyer who had just appraised an item and had become extremely satisfied with the imminent purchase. She had evaluated him and his qualities as a Master and her needs as a Padawan and within the course of one night had decided that the match was a good one.

He was beginning to think so too.

* * *

_There is no doubt that she is a sensible choice for a Padawan Learner. I could not find a better student anywhere. So why can't I make the decision?_

_Because you are afraid that if you take on another Padawan, you will fail with her too. _The thoughts that came to him in Anakin's voice spoke the truth.

_ But I __**know **__that I can do this! What is holding me back?_

And again the truth came. _Because you are no stranger to loss. First your Master, then Siri Tachi, and then me. You must trust yourself Obi-Wan. You are a wise Master, intelligent and kind, as well as caring. You only seek to do the best that you can with those that you train._

_ You know me too well, Padawan, you know me too well._

* * *

"Master Yoda, I am unsure, of which path to choose," Obi-Wan began tentatively, walking next to the Ancient Master's hover chair.

"Thought long, have you, on your choice, and deeply have you?" Yoda asked reading Obi-Wan well. "Hrmm, unsure you are though your mind made up is," His green brown eyes implored knowingly to Obi-Wan.

"Master Yoda, I feel that if I take on Xenali Alin as my Padawan, I may fail again,"

"Afraid you are! Down this path you must not go. The path to the dark side that is" the green master pointed a finger accusingly at Obi-Wan. "Afraid to fail you are. Feel you do that the fault is yours for loss of Your Master and Apprentice. Learn to forgive yourself you must. Your fault they died, it was not,"

Obi-Wan sighed heavily. The lecture was not unexpected, and not unwelcome. "Very well, Master. You are correct. I do wish to take Xenali on as my Padawan. She is observant and thoughtful and will make a good Jedi Knight someday. She is level headed, but there is no doubt that she is a bold one, and does retain her fears. Not unlike I was when I was young," _But her boldness reminds me of Anakin._

"Teach her well, you will. A good match this Apprentice is for you,"

"Yes Master, I feel it too," he only hoped that he could banish _his _fears in order to teach her to reign in her own.

* * *

Xenali was nervous when she was given a request of summons from Master Kenobi to meet with him at his apartments. Would he dismiss her as being too bold? She knew that was how she had appeared. But if she did not find a Master soon, Xenali would not be able to continue in her training as a Jedi Knight. But that was fear, and she knew that master Obi-Wan would be able to feel the fear in her through the Force. Xenali composed herself, dispelling her feelings of apprehension into the Force. Gathering all her courage, she knocked on the door.

Obi-Wan arrived momentarily. There was still a little glimmer of apprehension in her core, but that was only natural. "I am here as you requested of me, Master," she said eventually, as he invited her in and she sat down.

"Yes, so I see. It is good that you have been able to come so soon," Obi-Wan paused, unsure of what to say next. He had never had occasion to actually inform his beloved former Padawan of his pending apprenticeship. Qui-Gon had seen to that.

He took in a breath shortly. "Padawan Alin, after some careful consideration on my part, I have decided to take you on as my Padawan Learner," Obi-Wan felt that he had been rather blunt in such a delicate situation for his new Padawan, but was unsure of any other way to go about it.

Xenali, by contrast, was aglow with his approval of her. Acceptance as a Padawan so soon after their initial meeting – not even three days - and her new Master appeared solid in his groundings for the choice, she only hoped that the deep rooted fear, the knowledge that she could not contain much less dispel, would not force him to reevaluate his decision.

The slight apprehension, Obi-Wan noted, was not gone, the joy Xenali expressed at her new assignment had not dismissed it. _A curiosity,_ he thought, _but we have all the time in the world to get to know one another, and become a well-oiled machine as Master and Apprentice. I should hardly be the one worrying. If either of us has occasion to, it'd be her. _

_ You worry too much Obi-Wan. _The words echoed in the back of his mind. Anakin. Anakin had never worried, at least that was how Obi-Wan had perceived it. He had worry enough for both of them.

* * *

**A/N:I hope to God she isn't Mary Sue to any of you. To me she is her own person and very rounded as a character, but this is only the second chapter… ****Just a note, her name is pronounced - Xe as in Ze-bra, na as in Na-la from The Lion King, and li as in Jet Lee. Just to let you know.**


End file.
